Love In Your Eyes
by Rumiko96
Summary: Aku lupa sudah berapa banyak waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu, aku bahkan lupa sudah berapa banyak kita berkelahi, bahkan aku juga lupa seberapa seringnya kau memberikan tatapan yang sulit aku mengerti itu. Namun diataran semuanya, akhirnya aku paham dengan satu tatapan dari matamu itu, satu – satunya yang akanku ingat. KIM JONGIN-DO KYUNGSOO-PARK CHANYEOL/KAISOO/CHANSOO/YAOI/T


Sudah berapa lama kita selalu bersama ? Aku lupa sudah berapa banyak waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu, aku bahkan lupa sudah berapa banyak kita berkelahi, bahkan aku juga lupa seberapa seringnya kau memberikan tatapan – tatapanmu yang sulit aku mengerti itu. Namun diataran semuanya akhirnya aku paham dengan satu tatapan dari matamu itu, satu – satunya tatapan yang akan kuingat seumur hidupku nanti. Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol / KAISOO/ CHANSOO/ YAOI/T

.

.

.

Kai selalu tidak pernah paham dengan arti tatapan milik temannya yang umurnya satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu –Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermaga Do itu suka sekali membuat Kai bingung dengan tatapannya, itu menurut Kai. Contohnya saja minggu lalu. Minggu lalu Kai tertangkap basah sedang mengecat kucing peliharaan milik Nyonya Do yang bernama Yungi.

Rencananya Kai ingin membalaskan dendam anjingnya yang selalu diganggu oleh kucing Persia putih itu dan tentu saja dia dibantu oleh Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak mentah – mentah karna mengingat ibunya saja rela menganak tirikan dirinya karena kucing itu namun jangan panggil Kai kalau tidak bisa menghasut Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung kau cukup menjaga pintu dan aku yang akan melakukan semuanya_" tawar Kai sambil menjajikan keberhasilan mereka.

Namun memang sesuatu yang diawali dengan niat buruk tidak pernah berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

_Kai baru saja mencelupkan tubuh bagian belakang kucing itu namun kesenangannya terganggu saat Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu dan hanya menyisahkan matanya saja yang bisa dilihat oleh Kai. Kai menggeram frustasi saat Kyungsoo kembali memberikan tatapan aneh miliknya itu ditambah dengan kucing kesayangan ibu Kyungsoo yang memberontak._

_Mata bulatnya membesar dan semakin besar dengan bola mata yang bergerak bergantian ke kiri dan seperti menunjuk sesuatu. Kai berulang kali mengatakan apa namun Kai hanya melihat kepala Kyungsoo yang turun naik, Kai yakin anak itu sedang locat saat itu. _

_Muka Kyungsoo memerah seperti menahan sesuatu namun dia tetap berusaha menyuruh Kai untuk mematikan pemutar musik yang sengaja disetting pada volume tinggi oleh mereka dengan tatapannya. Kai yang akhirnya paham pun segera mematikannya namun tepat setelah itu._

_BRAK_

_Kai yakin dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dibarengi dengan suara debuman yang keras. Kai yakin itu pasti suara Kyungsoo yang terjatuh karna kepala Kyungsoo tidak ada ditempatnya lagi. Kai bergegas berlari ke arah Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kucing yang bulunya sudah seperti zebra cross itu namun tubuhnya mematung saat. Matanya menangkap,_

"_DO KYUNGSOO KIM JONGIN" Kai langsung melempar kucing yang tidak berdaya itu saat Nyonya Do berteriak histeris melihat anaknya –Yungi, sudah tak berdaya._

"_Sialan" Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang mengumpat dengan posisi yang masih mencium lantai dan tangannya yang mengucak – ngucak rambutnya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas" ucap Kyungsoo kesal sambil masuk kedalam kamar kai dan meninggalkan Kai dengan wajah bingungnya.

Kyungsoo sangat rindu kamar ini sudah seminggu dia tidak kesini karna ulah mereka minggu lalu. Nyonya Do sangat murka hingga melarang Kyungsoo dan Kai untuk berinteraksi selama seminggu. Mereka memang hanya berbicara di sekolah tapi tidak sesering jika mereka diluar jam sekolah karna Kyungsoo sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang tahun ini akan menghadapi kelulusan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasa Kai sudah berbaring disebelahnya, betapa dia merindukan semua ini. Kyungsoo ingat betul dengan aroma lemon dan mint yang menguar dari kamar Kai, aroma yang sama dengan kamarnya. Tentu saja karna setiap bulan Kyungsoo yang selalu menggantung pengharum ruangan di sudut kamar Kai.

"Aku kira aku akan tetap berbicara denganmu lewat jendela secara diam-diam setiap malam" Kai berbicara dengan mata tertutup.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang Kai dengan posisi badannya yang menghadap tepat ke jendela kamarnya sendiri.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu takut kacaku akan pecah lagi" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Pecah ? Ayolah hyung siapa yang tiap pagi melempari kaca jendelaku dengan bola tennis lapangan ?" Kai bertanya dengan nada yang meninggi dengan kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkanmu" jawab Kyungsoo enteng tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang masih mengumpat kesal.

Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih pada tumpukan kertas yang berada tepat di bawah jendela kamar Kai. Kertas – kertas itu sudah penuh dengan tulisan yang cukup besar dan sangat kusut.

_Kertas – kertas itu_

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kertas – kertas itu yang menjadi jalan satu – satunya bagi mereka untuk berinteraksi saat malam, namun beda Kai beda pula Kyungsoo. Bila Kai akan menulis semua yang ingin dikatakannya Kyungsoo malah akan menjawabnya dengan tatapannya yang tentu saja membuat Kai menggeram frustasi dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo tidur karna terlalu kesal.

Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum saat dirasakannya Kai menendang – nendangnya pelan sambil memanggilnya. "Hm" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Garukkan kakiku"

BLAM

"Aku ingin sekali mencongkel mata burung hantunya itu"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung pemuda tan yang ada didepannya itu dengan sangat kesal, karna terlalu kesalnya dia yakin pandangannya bisa membolongi punggung pemuda itu. Kyungsoo heran kenapa dia harus mengikuti kemanapun Kai berjalan, Kyungsoo terlalu malas dianggap sebagai pengikut setia seorang Kim Jongin atau yang lebih parah stalker.

Memang jika dilihat oleh orang yang baru bertemu dengan mereka pasti orang – orang akan berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pengikut setia dari anak keluarga Kim tapi sebenarnya anak keluarga Kim lah yang seorang pengikut setia Kyungsoo.

Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo Kai sangat senang. Kai akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi. Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dalam kelas, Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo di les musiknya, Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo saat bermain dengan teman – temannya, Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo ke tempat tidurnya bahkan Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mandi, namun hal itu hanya terjadi sekali karna Kyungsoo langsung melempar Kai kecil dengan sabun berbentuk kodok milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang menyebabkan Kai langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ayolah sebentar lagi sampai" Jongin berkata dengan sedikit memelas sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan badannya untuk tetap diam yang menyebabkan mereka seperti terlihat sedang saling tarik – menarik.

Kai menggeram kesal saat kembali melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membesar dan dahinya yang berkerut – kerut. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan geraman Kai dan malah menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Kai semakin menggeram dan tidak memperdulikan dengan orang – orang disekir mereka saat melihat badan Kyungsoo yang sudah meloncat – loncat. Kyungsoo akan bereaksi seperti ini setiap akan mempertahankan sesuatu terutama jika sang perebut itu Kai.

"Hyung!" teriak Kai dengan kesal pada Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum kemenangan saat badan Kyungsoo berhenti meloncat – loncat. Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ayolah" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dan memilih untuk kembali menatap Kai dengan matanya yang kerap membesar. Bukannya takut Kai malah semakin gencar merobohkan pertahanan seniornya ini, peduli setan dengan teman – temanny yang melihatnya yang penting keinginannya terpenuhi. Tiba – tiba Kai tersenyum licik saat mengingat sesuatu.

"APA!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat dihadapan Kai saat ujung bajunya ditarik – tarik oleh Kai. Kyungsoo benci bajunya menjadi berantakan. Sangat benci.

"Antarkan aku ke kelasku" rengek Kai lagi. Jika tidak ada orang sekarang ingin sekali Kyungsoo menendang muka pemuda ini, namun.

"Baiklah - baiklah" Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gusar meninggalkan Kai dan langsung disambut bahagia oleh Kai.

"Aku di depan" Kai berucap dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku ?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran pada Kai yang sedang memainkan mobil – mobilan miliknya di dalam kamarnya._

"_Kitakan teman" jawab Kai ceria sambil menabrakkan mobil mainan Kyungsoo ke robot besar miliknya._

"_Apa Chanyeol bukan temanku ?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih._

"_Ha?" Kai berhenti menabrakkan mobil milik Kyungsoo dan langsung menjatuhkannya. Kaki kecil Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di depan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "Aku teman Hyung" ucap Kai dengan senyum yang terkembang pada wajahnya._

"_Teman ?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan dahi yang berkerut dan mulutnya yang mengerucut._

_Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Aku teman baikmu Hyung jadi aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Hyung pergi"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ya Kim Jongin kau ini mau kemana sebenarnya" Kyungsoo sudah berhenti berjalan dan lebih memilih duduk dengan menatap temannya itu dengan kesal._

"_Ke studiolah" Kai menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

"_Kau bisa pergi sendiri" Kyungsoo kembali protes pada Kai yang masih terlihat tenang. "Aku lelah bodoh" _

"_Hyung seorang pangeran harus memiliki seorang pengawal makanya kau harus ikut dengaku" Kai berucap manis sambil mendekati Kyungsoo dan memijit kaki Kyungsoo pelan._

"_Pangeran kegelapan maksudmu ? AW! YA!" Kyungsoo meringis saat dirasakannya Kai mencubit betisnya dengan cukup keras._

"_Sialan"_

"_Ayo jangan buat fens pangeran menunggu tuan pengawal"_

_._

_._

_._

"Teman baik ? kau membuatku seperti pengawalmu bodoh" Kyungsoo melempar kembali kertas bekas sisa belajarnya yang sudah penuh dengan rumus ke jendela kamar Kai yang tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti melempari jendela yang tirainya tertutup itu dan tertegun dengan kepalanya yang bersimpuh pada kedua tangannya. Pandangan Kyungsoo melembut saat menatap jendela kamar Kai. Jendelanya masih tertutup dan tirainya tidak terbuka bahkan lampu kamarnya tidak menyala sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam – dalam saat memandangi jendela kamar Kai yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau seharusnya membawa pengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi Kai"

.

.

.

Kai bersungut kesal saat dirinya terjebak diacara pesta milik teman taman kanak – kanaknya hingga sekolah menengah pertamanya – Park Chanyeol. Tadi sore Chanyeol tiba – tiba menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada pesta di rumahnya dan dia menelpon Kai sebagai tamu kehormatan. Kai sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa jadi tamu kehormatan seorang Park Chanyeol sedangkan dia sendiri itu dekat dengan Sehun bukannya Chanyeol dulu setidaknya dia harus membalas kebaikkan Chanyeol.

Awalnya Kai ingin mengajak Kyungsoo juga karna Kai pikir itu tidak masalah karna dulu dia sering melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berbicara bersama tapi saat Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang belajar dari jendela kamarnya Kai membatalkann niatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cukup keras karna suara musik yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Iya" Kai menjawab dengan sama kerasnya sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kyungsoo ?"

Kai tidak langsung menjawab dan malah menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kyungsoo dimana ?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya pada Kai yang hanya memandanginya saja.

"Entah" Kai menjawabnya dengan kelewat dingin

"Baiklah selamat bersenang – senang Kai" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum khas miliknya dan mengacungkan ibu jari kirinya pada Kai.

Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum semakin lebar karna memang pada dasarnya seorang Park Chanyeol itu seorang happy virus jadi dia tidak akan pernah paham dengan virus menyeramkan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sialan lebih baik aku tadi berpura – pura sakit" umpat Kai sambil meneguk sodanya hingga habis "Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hubungan si virus senyum itu dengan mata burung hantu satu itu"

.

.

.

"Hyung kau tidak ingat dia ?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan nada bahagianya. Entah kenapa Kai merasa sangat senang saat dia bertanya tentang Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak ingatkan ? Park Chanyeol" ulang Kai sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tenggelam oleh buku aljabar.

"Hm" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga dia hanya pura – pura kenal denganmu haha... Aww" Kai berhenti tertawa saat Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan buku aljabar yang dibaca Kyungsoo. "Apa ?" sungutnya kesal sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya dan matanya bergerak – gerak ke kiri. "Aisshh apa ?" Kai benar – benar benci jika Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan mata besar miliknya itu.

"Dua orang yang disana keluar!" Kai terlonjak kaget dan menatap takut pada seseorang di depannya sekarang – Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesis saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kai, langsung saja Kyungsoo membanting buku aljabar yang dibacanya di depan Kai tanpa memperdulikan lagi jika dia berada di perpustkaan lalu meninggalkan Kai yang mengikutinya.

"Hyung" Kai berteriak dari belakang namun Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dan masih terus memilih berjalan. "Hyung" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat laki – laki itu berhenti. "Jawab aku dulu" Kai bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada seniornya itu.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali mematahkan leher Juniornya yang kurang ajar itu, Kyungsoo pikir Kai tadi ingin meminta maaf karna sudah membuatnya terusir dari perpustakaan untuk yang ke enam kalinya dalam bulan ini tapi ternyata dia masih menanyakan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau kenal dia ?" tanya Kai lagi. Kyungsoo benar – benar kesal pada Kai, dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan bodoh Kai dan memilih meninggalkan Kai setelah menginjak kaki Kai kuat – kuat. "Kenapa dia sensitif sekali sih" sungut Kai kesal.

.

.

.

Tadinya Kai ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan sebagai permintaan maafnya dia akan mentraktir Kyungsoo makan tapi sepertinya dia belum ditakdirkan untuk berbaikkan dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Hari ini malah mereka bertengkar hebat. Kai mengacak – acak rambutnya dengan frustasi atas tindakan bodohnya tadi.

"_Apa susahnya menjawabnya, iya atau tidak" Kai bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras, dia merasa seperti benar – benar dimainkan oleh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membingungkannya itu._

"_Kau punya mulut jadi gunakan sialan" Kai berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Tubuh tersentak saat Kai berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, Kyungsoo terkejut baru kali ini Kai berteriak padanya selama mereka berteman. Jujur Kyungsoo merasa cukup kecewa pada perlakuan Kai padanya bahkan Kai tidak memanggilnya hyung lagi._

"_Kau masih tak ingin menjawab ?" dingin, ucapan dari bibir Kai terasa sangat dingin._

"_Karna mulut dapat berbohong maka aku biarkan mataku yang menjawabnnya" pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang mematung di depan pintu rumahnya._

"Tapi yang kubutuhkan hanya sebuah kata tidak hyung"

Malam itu Kai tertidur dengan bertumpu pada lengannya sambil terus menatap ke jendela kamar Kyungsoo dengan tirai yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"_Jangan menutup tirai saat berada di kamar" ucap Kai pelan pada Kyungsoo yang bersender dipunggungnya._

"_Kenapa ?" Kai tertawa dan menghentikan aktifitas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya pada milik Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu bertanya. "Bagaimana Saat tidur ?" kini Kyungsoo bersuara lagi._

"_Jangan"_

"_Kenapa" tanyanya lagi._

"_Agar aku tahu hyung ada disana dan" Kai menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya dengan penasaran "Agar aku tahu hyung baik – baik saja"_

"_Aneh"_

"_Memang apa perduliku"_

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menutup seluruh mukanya dengan bantal pororo miliknya. Dia merasa benar – benar tidak dihormati oleh Kai padahal dia lebih tua, namun jauh dari itu Kyungsoo lebih kecewa lagi karna Kai tidak pernah paham dengan dirinya.

"Apa sesulit itu bagimu untuk mengenalku" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menjauhkan bantalnya dari muka mungil miliknya. Ditatapnya bantal itu dengan sendu "Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur" Kyungsoo memeluk bantal itu dengan erat dan menekannya tepat di dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Mataku tidak pernah berbohong saat menatapmu"

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga mereka bersikap saling tidak mengenal. Kai sendiri merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dia merasa benar – benar sendiri. Bukannya Kai tidak memiliki teman selain Kyungsoo, dia punya banyak, tapi mereka tidak pernah seperti ini.

Nyonya Do yang bahkan membencinya hingga mati kemarin bertanya kepadanya kenapa tidak pernah lagi mengganggu acara sarapan pagi keluarga Do.

"_Bertengkar ya ?"_ _Kai hanya diam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Setidaknya Yungie bisa aman saat komplotan penjahat seperti kalian sedang ribut, benarkan Yungie" Nyonya Do bertanya dengan nada imut dan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan pada kucingnya._

_Kai tertegun saat menatap kucing Nyonya Do yang bulu bagian belakangnya sudah dicukur habis karna ulah dia dan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Melihat Yungi mengingatkan akan banyaknya hal yang dilalui Kai bersama Kyungsoo dan dia merindukan semuanya._

"Ibu dengar kedai Ice cream itu enak" Nyonya Kim berkata pelan dengan seulas senyum hangat di wajahnya. Kai menatap ibunya heran, ibunya menyuruh Kai untuk pergi ke tempat yang menjual hal yang manis sendangkan dirinya sendiri bukan pecinta manis seperti pemuda sebelah rumahnya.

Kai tertegun saat Kyungsoo melintas dipikirannya.

_Dia suka makanan manis_

"Ibu aku mencintaimu" Kai mengecup kepala ibunya sekilas dan langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan ibunya yang tersenyum melihat anak laki – laki satunya itu. "Jatuh cinta ya, lucu"

.

.

.

Kai tidak pernah suka berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Do dia lebih memilih diteriaki oleh Nyonya Do dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Do seperti ini. Berulang kali Kai mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya namun gagal, dia merasa benar – benar gugup. Entah kenapa Kai merasa dia sedang berusaha untuk membawa kencan anak perempuan laki – laki paruh baya ini namun nyatanya tidak.

"Aku pergi dulu bu" Kai bersyukur saat melihat bayangan Kyungsoo dari balik badan Tuan Do. Kyungsoo menggeser badan ayahnya saat akan keluar dan menatap ayahnya sebentar "Aku tidak akan lama" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul pada ayahnya dan tiba – tiba Kai merasa sesuatu hal yang aneh saat melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Padahal dia sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ayo" Kai kembali tersadar saat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan di depannya. Kai membungkuk hormat pada tuan Do dan langsung menyusul Kyungsoo. "Kemana ?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil membalas pesan dari handphonenya.

"Kedai ice cream diujung jalan sini" Kai melihat Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Siapa ?" Kai bertanya dengan cukup penasaran.

"Bukan siapa - siapa" jawab Kyungsoo pelan dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. "Jadi kau mulai suka hal yang manis ?"

"Tidak" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang lagi – lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, Kyungsoo tetap fokus dengan langkahnya dan Kai sendiri sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya.

Kai merasa dirinya yang aneh atau apa tapi setiap memandang Kyungsoo dia merasa ada gejolak aneh dalam dirinya dan dia tidak tahu itu apa karna ini yang pertama kali baginya.

"Kai handphonemu" Kyungsoo memberitahu Kai yang dari tadi tidak sadar jika handphonenya berbunyi.

"Ah iya, ini noonaku" Kai cepat – cepat mengangkatnya "Hyung kau lihat disana itu kedainya masuklah duluan aku akan menyusul" pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab panggilannya dan hanya dijawab dangan anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum saat melihat punggung kecil itu berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Kai melempar handphonenya dengan kesal yang menghasilkan bunyi cukup kuat, mungkin handphonenya sudah hancur tapi apa perdulinya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia membentak Kyungsoo dan masih di minggu yang sama dan karna hal yang sama.

_Setelah menutup telponnya kai langsung masuk kedalam namun dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, Kai bekeliling kedai Ice cream yang bisa dibilang luas itu dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Kai berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo duduk dengan bersama seorang laki – laki seusianya._

_Mereka tampak sangat akbrab, hal itu terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum saat laki – laki itu berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Tujuh langkah lagi dari tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk Kai membeku saat dapat melihat dengan jelas dengan siapa Kyungsoo tertawa._

_Park Chanyeol_

_Penyebab pertengkaran bodohnya dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. Kai benar – benar muak saat melihat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol._

"_Menjauh kau brengsek" Kai menarik kerah lengan Chanyeol dan langsung menghempaskan laki – laki itu ke lantai. Hal itu sontak saja membuat pengunjung kedai ice cream itu terkejut._

"_Kai apa yang kau lakukan" Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kai yang hampir saja ingin menginjak dada Chanyeol namun hal itu langsung ditepis Kai._

"_Kau kesini bersamaku bukan bersama si brengsek ini" Kyungsoo kembali sakit saat Kai menyebutnya dengan kata kau._

"_Kau tidak perlu melemparnya seperti itu" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi sambil membantu Chanyeol berdiri._

_Kai tersenyum remeh saan melihat tangan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tangan milik Chanyeol "Kau bahkan memilih si brengsek itu" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan tatapan jijiknya._

"_Berhenti menyebutnya dengan brengsek" kata – kata Kyungsoo terdengar lemah, Kyungsoo sakit melihat tatapan jijik Kai yang diberikan padanya. Sesuatu yang terletak di dalam tubuhnya berdenyut sakit._

"_Kenapa memangnya ? Bukankah dia memang seorang yang brengsek, kita bahkan bertengkar karnanya DO KYUNGSOO" Kai kembali berteriak dihadapan Kyungsoo dan bahkan lebih kuat lagi._

_Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat bisa merasakan napas Kai saat pemuda tan itu berteriak padanya. Denyutannya semakin sakit dan membuatnya tidak tahan. Kyungsoo meremas lengan Chanyeol cukup kuat dan hal itu terlihat oleh Kai. Kai berdecih jijik saat melihat hal itu._

"_Kau bahkan memilih si brengsek yang tidak kau kenal ini dari pada -"_

"_Asal kau tahu si brengsek ini adalah mantan pacarku Kim Jongin" potong Kyungsoo lalu menarik Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu._

.

.

.

Jika kemarin mereka tidak mengenal selama tiga hari maka sekarang mereka sudah tidak saling mengenal selama seminggu. Sebenarnya yang pura – pura tidak saling mengenal itu hanya Kyungsoo sedangkan Kai sendiri sudah seperti orang bodoh yang hanya berbicara kata maaf pada punggung mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ?" Kai kembali bertanya pada punggung mungil itu. "Apa sesulit itu memaafkanku ?" tanya Kai dengan pertanyaan yang sama entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam seminggu ini. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf" Kai pasrah. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kai sudah melakukan segala hal yang biasanya membuat Kyungsoo memberikan kata maaf padanya jika mereka bertengkar, tapi Kai menyadari pertengkaran mereka yang dulu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang.

"Apa dia sebegitu penting bagimu hyung ?" Kai bertanya dengan pandangannya yang dialihkan ke arah lain, Kai merasa dia tidak kuat untuk melihat punggung kecil itu. "Apa kau masih mencintainya" kata – kata itu keluar begitu saja dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa dia lebih penting bagiku" napasnya tercekat saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

"Baiklah memang sepertinya aku tidak ada arti bagimu" Kai tertawa hambar, "Aku bahkan tak tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengannya hyung" ucap Kai diujung tawanya.

"Tidak pernah tahu ?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Kai sontak langsung menatap punggung kecil itu saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tidak didengarnya setelah mereka bertengkar. "Bagaimana aku ingin memberi tahumu jika kau sendiri baru menoleh padaku saat aku berkata aku lelah mengikutimu" giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa. "Apa pernah sekali kau menoleh kebelakang ? pernah ?"

Kai bungkam.

Dia tidak pernah, dia hanya akan menoleh saat Kyungsoo berkata lelah.

"Kau tidak berarti bagiku ? Apa kau tidak paham dengan semua yang mataku katakan ? mereka semua berkata jujur" Kai terbelalak saat melihat bahu itu mulai bergetar, baru saja Kai ingin menyentuhnya namun Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah sadar jika mereka menatapmu dengan penuh sayang" satu air matanya jatuh begitu saja. "Kau tidak pernah tahu mereka selalu memandang punggungmu dengan penuh harap" air matanya kembali terjatuh. "Kau tidak pernah tahu karna kau tidak pernah menganggapku penting bagimu, sama seperti kejujuran yang dibicarakan oleh mataku" tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke tanah, lutunya lemas dan kakinya tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Mereka bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berkata jujur padamu"

.

.

.

Kai menatap jendelan kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat dengan sendu, dia benar – benar rindu dengan pemilik kamar itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak mendengar kabar pemuda manis tersebut.

_Aku merindukanmu_

Kai terlonjak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pelan punggungnya namun saat tahu siapa pemilik kecupan itu tubuhnya menghangat. "Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kai pelan sambil mengelus jari – jari itu dan sang pelaku hanya kembali mengecup punggung tegap Kai.

Sang pelaku yang tak lain bernama Kyungsoo terkikik pelan saat Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan "Untuk apa mencium punggungku bila kau bisa memiliki bibirku" goda Kai masih dalam memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo dan turun ke pipi putih mulus milik kekasihnya itu. matanya kini jatuh pada mata yang selalu berkata – kata. Mata yang berhasil membuatnya sadar akan semua kebodohannya selama ini.

"Aku ingin mereka yang mengatakannya" bisik Kai pelan pada Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

_"Mereka bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berkata jujur padamu"_

_Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat pasrah. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung"_

_Kyungsoo membatu mendengar perkataan Kai yang merelakannya._

_"Berhentilah kalau begitu" Kai berkata sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, dengan posisinya yang seperti ini dia bisa melihat betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo._

_"Kau bukan pengawalku lagi" Kai berucap terlampau santai namun hal ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin meringis. "Berhentilah menatap punggungku dan berjalan dibelakangku" Kai tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terdiam melihat senyum itu, dia tidak paham._

_"Pangeran ini tidak butuh seorang pengawal lagi karna dia sudah menemukan puterinya" Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus pada mata kelam yang indah itu "Dan biarkan mataku yang berkata jujur padamu sekarang Do Kyungsoo"_

_Dan jarak mereka minipis saat mata Kai membalas semua kejujuran Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu terasa asin karena air mata yang membasahi bibir cherry Kyungsoo namun bagi seorang Kim Jongin ciuman itu akan semanis saat dia mencuri ciuman dari Kyungsoo kecil dulu. Dan akhirnya Kai dapat paham dengan semua tatapan itu, tatapan seorang Kyungsoo yang hanya diberikan kepada Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

END

Astaga ini buatnya sistem kebut == dan selesai jam 3.27 padahal hari ini ada acara

Ceritanya mau balas dendam karna mungkin besok bakal susah buat ngetik

Eh jadi beneran ketagihan buat nulis Kaisoo muahaha

Dan bagi yang minta sequel yang kemarin2 maaf ya rumi gak terlalu pintar untuk ngelanjutin cerita yang pada ngegantung :3

Mau gimana lagi authornya aja gantung gini pikirannya -_-v


End file.
